Otaku Queen
by Caper the Fox
Summary: this is a 1 chapter story only about a 24 year old female cosplayer on a quest to compete against her rival which is an alien named sludgy to win the 3rd annual culture rival contest.


Queen Otaku

Starring Candice Weather-spoon

Info

Candice is a 24 year old veteran anime cosplayer and Japanese school girl cosplayer and she started out as cosplayer of both anime and a Japanese school girl at the age of 17 she is competing against her rival from the planet void

Levi Cooper

Info

Levi is Candice's best friend and room mate he's 24 years old as well, he's in the same hobbies as Candice but he does not cosplay. Candice and Levi are close and levi does intend to find Candice obnoxious at times like everyone else does, but he respects her because she's being herself. It maybe believed that Candice has feelings for Levi but Candice denies it saying her being a cosplayer is something shes in love with and that she has never had a boyfriend ,

Charles the Host

And Sludgy

a young pretty 24 year old girl who is eventually doesn't have a mature personality , but doesn't in a funny way as she likes to immediate her favorite female anime school girl characters and she is dressed in a Japanese school girl uniform since she likes to cosplay

Candice : WHATS UP LUCKY'S I'M YOUR NAVIGATOR CANDICE WEATHER-SPOON YEAH YEAH TOP OF THE MORNING

Candice opens the curtains of her college apartment

Candice : ah yes what a lovely day for a play.

Candice jumps on her bed and picks up a marble with her toes and someone knocks on the door and it was a friend of hers

Levi : hey you coming?

Candice : be right with ya *starts humming*

Candice waves her feet in thin air

Levi : I'll wait ha ha

Candice : Okay ducky

Levi sits in front of Candice

Candice : Hey take off your shirt

Levi : what why?

Candice : You'll see

Levi : suit yourself

Candice starts reading a lucky star manga

Levi takes off his shirt and Candice presses her feet against Levi's back

Levi : ...

Candice : *imitates a female anime character* ooh

Levi : what are you doing?

Candice : propping my feet against your back why?

Levi : that's what i thought

Candice taps her feet against Levi's back

Candice : *sings a beetles song called the no where man*

Levi : come on cut it out you re making me blush

Candice : ooh this is the good part

Levi : what making me blush?

Candice : No lucky star manga page 13

Levi puts his shirt back on

Levi : Now quit fooling around and get ready you said you'll eat breakfast with me and we got to get to the auditorium

Candice : One favor first pretty please

Levi : *sigh* fine but one

Candice : grab both of my feet

Levi : WHAT FOR WHAT

Candice : for fun

Levi : You come up with allot of weird favors

Candice : take off your shirt to

Levi : ...

levi takes off his shirt and he grabs both of Candice's feet Candice winks and giggles

Candice : hehehehe

Levi : satisfied?

Candice : oh yeah

Candice shoves Levi's stomach with her tippy toes then Levi falls on the floor

Levi : whoa

Candice puts her foot on Levi's chest and presses her foot against his chest

Levi : you done?

Candice : Hehehe yes lets get ready

Candice gets her white socks on and her women's Japanese black boots on

Waffle House

Candice drinks orange juice

Candice : Aha i love the taste of fresh orange juice in the morning

Levi : well they always said breakfast is the important meal

Candice does a thumbs up pose

Candice : and right they are

Levi : hahaha you re crazy

Candice : Hey I'm the otaku queen crazy is a slogan

Levi : some may avoid you but your pretty okay

Candice : I knew you always are crazy about me

Levi : But don't think I have a crush on you because i don't

Candice : Ooh i know that it will just to be to easy if you did.

Levi : Eat your eggs fool

Candice : such fine breakfast hey know what wanna shop for manga at borders with me after the auditorium ?

Levi : If i don't have any plans

Station Square College Auditorium

Charles : welcome my friends to the 3rd annual culture rival contest , I'm your host Charles Tyson , today we have of our very own Candice weather-spoon who is well known as the otaku queen

half of the audience cheers and Candice smiles and waves at them and blows kisses at them

Candice : You all love me i know you all do

Charles : and our second guest is the ultimate rival formerly from a planet called void which is located in another galaxy and now the otaku's queens rival now resides in our own galaxy on the planet Venus, here he is the alien being sludgy

sludgy crawls out and everyone of the crowd cheers

Sludgy : *evil laughter* Thank you thank you. ladies and gentlemen its great to have the honor

Charles : so sludgy hows the misses doing?

Sludgy : Oh she's fine, she was winner in the publish clearing house

Charles : i heard about that and please give her my congrats

Sludgy : sure will Charles sure will

Charles : Okay Candice um how are things?

Candice salutes Charles

Candice : Fine and dandy Mr Tyson its nice to return for another shot at winning like when i won for last years and the year before that remember ,.Oh wowwww the crowd sure did loved me it even brought tears to my eyes. Oh I'm like a prom queen

Charles : Yeah yeah now lets get on with it. now i will answer 10 questions and your only allowed 3 wrong, so the one who answers 10 right is the winner now ready?

fanfare

crowd cheers

Charles : perk those ears up...what small evidence has came up that proves the multiverse theory .

ding

Charles : yes Candice?

Candice : Parallel universes

ding

Charles : That is correct

Sludgy : Humph

Candice : ooh yeah i knew it

Candice inmates vash by doing a love and peace sign pose

Charles : Next question what place in Kansas is known for pop culture in history of wild wild west.

ding

Charles : Candice?

Candice : Dodge City Baby

Charles ; that is correct

later on

sludgy grumbles

Sludgy : Damn this earthling i got 9 wrong and she got 9 right

Charles : well it looks like Candice is on the winning spree once again whoever thought she would get stuff correct from outside of otaku now last question, what is the name of singer and songwriter jimmy buffet's cafe chains he opened up?

Candice : OOH I KNOW

Charles : *sigh* yes ?

Candice : The Margarita ville

ding

Charles : THAT IS CORRECT I DON'T BELIEVE IT, CONGRATULATIONS CANDICE YOU WON

Candice : YAHOO *whistles* YES I WIN ERR I MEAN I WON HAHAHAHAHAHA OH I WON I WON I WON

Candice does cartwheels

Charles : *sweat drop*

Sludgy : grrrrrrr

Levi : ALRIGHT CANDICE THAT A GIRL

Candice smiles and waves and blows kisses at the crowd

Candice : Thank you all from the bottom of my heart i knew you all love me. as your otaku queen i declare all the rest of the day and night a manga marathon

Charles : ...

Sludgy : your not fans of hers from the look of it

Charles : of course not I support you instead

Sludgy : i see. then that case

sludgy moves closer to Candice and sludgy sticks out his tongue at Candice and wraps it around Candice

Candice : YIPES

sludgy pulls Candice inside his mouth with his tongue swallowing her instantly

Sludgy : *gulp*

Charles : No way you you, just ate the otaku queen.

charles puts his hand over his mouth to hide the fact that he's laughing about Candice being eaten

sludgy makes a belch noise

Sludgy : *BURP*

poor Candice is now digested

the crowd suddenly cheers so loud

Person In Crowd : WE LOVE YOU SLUDGY

Charles : well since nothing on the rules said eating your rival isn't allowed so i guess that means you won sludgy congratulations

Sludgy : Thank you and thank you all my fellow earthlings for this.

Charles : we will mail your prize at the office in the college so you can pick it up tomorrow.

Sludgy : thank you i will do just that

the flying saucer appears and accidentally crashes through the window

Sludgy : my my apologizes my insurance will take care of that i got all state after all.

Charles : No problem sludgy

Sludgy : well take care my earthling fans I'm telling the wife the good news

sludgy beams himself up back into his flying saucer and takes off

Levi walks up towards Charles

Charles : Oh Levi what is your reaction to your best friend and roommate Candice weather-spoon being eaten by sludgy her rival

Levi : well speechless to be honest. but then again Candice was the answer for sludgy's stomach.

Charles : Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha oh that cracks me up

Levi : Hahahahahahahahaha a good sense of humor is what we need

Charles applause's

Charles : Thank you everyone and see ya around

everyone cheers and Levi walks off

The End


End file.
